Earl Harlan One-Shots
by Indigo Tantarian
Summary: A series of short stories for Earl Harlan Week 2016.
1. Orange Milk

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Everybody knew about the graduation party. People had been talking about it since before senior year started. It would be the biggest party the town had ever seen. Invitations went out before Christmas break. Earl and Cecil pushed past the other excited seniors, and ducked into the bathroom./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Did you get invited?" they both asked at once. Both their faces fell./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""No," Cecil mumbled, and Earl shook his head./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""…I can't believe they didn't invite you," Earl said, frowning at his best friend. "I mean, you're so cool!" His voice cracked, and he blushed./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Nah, I thought for sure you'd get invited." Cecil scuffed his shoe on the floor./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Well… well I wouldn't go anyway," the shorter boy declared. "Not without you. We… oh, we can have our own graduation party! It'll be way better than theirs!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Yeah?" The ghost of a smile tugged at Cecil's lips. "What'll we do?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""We… We can blast our music really loud, and have all kinds of stuff to eat and drink!" Earl suggested./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""You know what'd be really cool? If we could get Lee Marvin to perform."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Yeah! We'll do that too, I bet he'll do it! And we can play games, and all kinds of stuff, it'll be the best!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I can sneak into Mom's liquor cabinet," Cecil whispered loudly./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""That's perfect. We'll have the best party in town, everybody'll want to be there!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Months passed. Neither was sure they would pass all their classes in the end, but they both managed somehow. Sometimes they would talk about the party, full of confidence and plans./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"The ceremony itself was hard to understand, and even harder to remember. But they both came out holding a diploma./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"It was getting dark when Earl slipped up to Cecil's house. He didn't climb in the window, but tapped their secret knock onto the metal drainpipe that ran up next to Cecil's window, and he waited./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"It took a few minutes, but finally Cecil cracked the door open. He sniffled, and Earl thought his eyes looked swollen and wet./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Hey."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""H-hey…"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Um…"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I didn't get anything done," Cecil snapped, throwing the door open and swiping his sleeve over his wet face. "Nowhere to go, no booze, no Lee Marvin. No food, nothing. We… we were never gonna have a party, Earl!" He sniffled and swallowed a sob./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I… I didn't get any of that either," Earl mumbled./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I dunno why you even came," Cecil muttered, kicking the doorframe./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Earl hesitated, then held up a rather dingy case of orange milk. "…This was on sale at the Ralph's because it's dented… It's warm, but I bet it'll still be good."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Cecil just stared at him./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""We could… we could go out in the sand wastes. Under the stars."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Cecil continued to stare. Earl looked down and gnawed at the inside of his cheek./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I… I know it's lame. It's all I could get. I'm sorry. But… we don't need a party, Cecil. I just wanna hang out with you anyway."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""…Really?" Cecil breathed, with a watery smile./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Really."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"For a moment Cecil looked like he might hug Earl, but instead he stepped forward, shutting the door behind him and wiping his nose on his sleeve again./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""O-okay," he murmured. Earl smiled, reaching out with his free hand to squeeze Cecil's. Cecil squeezed back, and they headed out to the desert./p 


	2. Nineteen

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"I'm not sure when it started. I think it was probably after I became Scoutmaster. Maybe it even had something to do with that./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"The youngest Scoutmaster in history, and the Scouts keep history longer than the city officials. Much longer. And I'd always loved everything about being a Scout, being a Scout Leader. It was just the natural next step, and as soon as I stepped into the position, it was like a key in a lock. Like it was made for me, and I was made for it. It clicked, and suddenly I had the knowledge, the confidence, the skill to do anything. I think confidence was the biggest part of that, really./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"It kept me busy, and I admit I lost track of a lot of the rest of my life. Cecil had gone to Europe. I'm not sure how long he was there. I kept taking care of my family, of course. That was my responsibility, it's what I was born for. But they were getting older, and my job was everything. It kept me busy. I've never been great at delegating, so I took care of my big Scoutmaster responsibilities and I made time for each troop, each level, each Scout. They all deserved my time. That's what I loved about the job./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"At the age they're in Scouts, boys are growing and changing pretty fast. It's great to see, I was so proud of each of them. I was so focused on the kids that it took me a while to realize that I wasn't doing the same thing. I mean, at nineteen, you don't have a lot of growing left to do. But you know, you'd think after a while I'd start getting crow's feet around my eyes, lines on my face, thicker facial hair – I've never had much of that. Maybe even some gray. But the years passed and… nothing./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Looking back, it was like I was caught in my own little bubble where time didn't exist. And outside, people were growing up, changing, starting and ending relationships, being born… dying… and there I was, still nineteen./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"I didn't feel like it affected me much, honestly. Maybe I was too wrapped up in the Scouts, or maybe I was just numb to the fact that time and everyone else was going on without me. When the Eternal Scout ceremony approached, I knew what would happen. Well, I had a pretty good idea, anyway. I knew there would be casualties. I knew I wouldn't make it. And that was okay. It was for the Scouts. It was all for the Scouts, they were all I had anymore. Nothing else mattered. I was proud, so proud, and terrified too, but I accepted my fate./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"And then the Void. There is nothing like it, there is nothing in it, and in it, I was nothing./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"It took me a while to notice when I made it out – I was too overwhelmed by the sudden presence of… everything. Sight, sound, touch, smell, taste, every sense bombarded. It was only much later that I saw myself in a mirror. I looked haunted, half-dead, terrified… But the lines, the crow's feet, they were all there. Darker bags under my eyes, those never left. Still not much facial hair. Maybe a few gray hairs, if I looked closely. Or was that just dirt? How long had it been?/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"How long was I nineteen?/p 


	3. Scoutmaster

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""When the hand goes up?" called the leader of Troop 1182, holding up their hand./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""The mouth goes shut!" twenty Cub Scouts shouted back, followed by… not complete silence, but considerably closer to it than before./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Thank you. Now, I hope you've all got your water bottles, because you're in for a special treat tonight…"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"When Scoutmaster Earl Harlan had approached them a week ago asking if they could talk, they couldn't help but worry. But the young scoutmaster had asked them, bouncing and brimming with eagerness, if he could lead the troop on a hike./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Sure… of course," the troop leader said quickly. "How's Tuesday?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Perfect!" Earl's grin widened. "I thought I'd take them out to the ruins down by the far canyon."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Uh… they're only seven or eight, are you sure…"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""It'll be fine!" Earl replied immediately. "We'll take it slow. We can always turn back if it doesn't go well. But they'll be fine."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Okay…" The Scoutmaster meant well, they were sure. But he hadn't had to deal with Cub Scouts since he was an Assistant Troop Leader. Nobody really knew how long ago that was./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Okay, scouts! Buddy line!" Earl called out, and the scouts scrambled to get in a double line, holding up their buddy's hand. "I know you've all got sunscreen on. Everybody show me your water bottles!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"A little over half held water bottles up as high as they could. The rest ran back to their seats and grabbed them./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Good." Earl laughed indulgently. "Now we're going on a really cool hike today, but it's really long. As we leave, I want you all to make sure you stop at the sink and fill those water bottles all the way to the top."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"It took a while, but eventually the Scoutmaster led the buddy line out into the desert. They stopped now and then to let the end of the line catch up, and slowly made their way to the canyon./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Do you know how this canyon was formed?" Earl called over his shoulder as they walked down into it. "Thousands of years ago, this used to be a river! Way before this was a desert. And the water was so strong that it made this deep canyon before it all dried up."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Whooooooaaaaa…" the scouts towards the front breathed./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""The water did other things, too. As you walk, look where you're stepping. First, make sure you don't step on anything living, like a rattlesnake or a table saw. But also, you might find… one of these!" He bent down and picked up a rock, holding it up high to show them. "See the hole all the way through? Long ago, the water pushed a smaller, harder rock against this one – or maybe even just a grain of sand. And it wore away at the rock until the hole was formed. We're going to have a contest to see who can find the smallest one."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"That got the scouts looking at the ground, and while they did, Earl had the ones in the front stop, so the slower ones at the back took the lead. He reminded them that there was no passing these people, and despite some grumbling, the group stayed together better after that./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""There's a cave up to the left," Earl said about halfway down the canyon. "It should be coming up pretty soon, but it's a little far back… Help me watch for it…"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I can't find any little rocks," one of the scouts whined./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""That's okay, we've got a way to go still."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I'm hot…"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Take a drink of water! We'll stop for a break in a minute."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Scoutmaster, there's the cave! Is that it?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Oh, let's see… yeah! That's it!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Ah! Can we go in?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""No, sorry," Earl said, smiling. "It's hard to climb up, and harder to get back down… besides, it's really tight once you get in there. I don't think even you could fit in there! I know I can't."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"The scouts whined and grumbled, but they stopped to sit down in the shade and drink water./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""So what are you most excited about in Scouts?" Earl asked as they sat together./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Exploring!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Learning how to fight."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Doing stuff with my friends."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Finding out how to make food!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Those are all great answers. You'll get to do all that and more. It'll be so much fun." Earl smiled at the scouts./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"When they started off again, Earl pointed out numerous landmarks. There was the foundation of an old footbridge that Earl said his troop had walked over when he was their age: They had to go one by one, because it was so rickety. There was a rock wall, holding up the sandy soil on one side of the canyon. There was a well shaped like a half-circle, full of debris, with a dead tree growing up out of the middle. Earl wouldn't let the scouts climb up on it, and they complained loudly./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"At last they turned a corner and headed up to a shallow ramp leading up to a wide ledge. Earl paused on the ramp and turned to the troop./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""When I came here when I was a boy, my troop leader told us this was an Olympic training ground for water sports. And it's really hard to find the real story. But I've talked to a lot of older people, and I found out it really belonged to the High Council of Pine Cliffs, way back before your parents were born. They would invite their friends here and have huge parties." Earl beckoned the scouts up to the top of the ramp, and gestured out over a cracked, empty swimming pool. "They came here to cool off and play in the pool! There's even a really neat drainage system over on the far side – we won't go over there, though. There's a lot of debris, and it's not safe."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"He stepped back and let the children crowd around to stare at the ancient swimming pool. "…And nobody's going in," he said quickly, seeing a tall boy look over at the stairs leading down into the pool. There were some groans in response./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""That's not all, though! Come on, I'll show you." He led the scouts around a big boulder and pointed to a deep pool of dark water. "This water used to flow into the pool. It stopped because a hole opened up towards the bottom, and now it flows underground. …And we can't go into that either!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"The scouts moaned loudly. "It looks sooooo cool!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Where does that water come from?" one of them asked after a moment./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Earl grinned. "It's just past here. This part is the coolest, just wait!" He led them through a copse of dead trees and loads of rocks, to a few low walls that made up a three-sided structure in the hillside. There were hinges attached to the opening. There was a plank floor over a rushing stream, and Earl ushered the scouts inside to stand on the wooden floor./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Do you feel how cool the air is in here?" the Scoutmaster asked. "Like air conditioning! The water flows out of that little hole in the rock – there's a big cave in there, and we're emnot/em crawling in! But when the High Council had their big wild parties, they'd tie their drinks and food so it sat in the cold water, and that kept it cold, before there were refrigerators. So the water flowed out of the cave, kept the food cold on the way, and then flowed out to fill the little pool, then the big pool. Feel the water, it's icy cold!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"The scouts crowded around to touch the water. Earl dug a bag of trail mix out of his pack and they passed it around, munching on the dried fruit, nuts, and chocolate, flicking cold water at each other, and talking eagerly about the kind of parties they'd have here./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"At last it was time to go back. It took almost twice as long, because the scouts' feet hurt, and they were tired, and they had to wait while a few took turns peeing behind a rock. The smallest boy broke out in a rash and started to cry. Earl encouraged him to go on for a while, but finally just carried the boy on his back./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"When they got back to the Scout HQ in town, everyone refilled their water bottles. They all presented their rocks to the Scoutmaster. Most of the scouts had found rocks smaller than their palms. The smallest was the size of the tip of the boy's pinky finger. A few didn't have rocks. One scout proudly held up a rather flat rock bigger than their head and shaped like a fish, with a fist-sized hole through the middle. Earl gave that one an honorable mention. He pulled out some strong boot laces and dental floss, and showed them how to make necklaces out of their rocks, except the big one, which Earl recommended they place on their porch./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"When the troop leader hurried back in, Earl was sending the scouts home with their parents./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Oh, we had a great time," he assured them, smiling. "They're great kids, gonna make amazing scouts. Listen, any time you need somebody to lead an activity, I'd love to help out again. …Besides, it gets me out of some paperwork for a while." He checked his watch. "…Which I should probably get back to now. Anyway, thanks again for letting me do this!" He smiled and waved on his way out./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""That's – that's fine!" the troop leader called after him. "Thanks for spending time with the kids! It means a lot to them."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Earl smiled as he headed up to his office. It meant at least as much to him./p 


	4. Something

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"I wanted something with Cecil, probably ever since I met him. It's just that my definition of "something" is different than his, and apparently than anyone else's. He was my best friend growing up. I wanted that to last. I wanted to be that close to him forever./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Things don't last, though. Life's all about change, and we both grew up and grew… apart. There were things… things I knew he wanted out of a relationship that I couldn't give him. And it scared me. So I devoted myself to my work instead. But still…/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""We could have had something, Cecil. Always remember that."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Then I was thrown into the Void. I don't want to talk about it./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"When I got out, there were different things to devote myself to. Like my son. I needed Roger, and he needed me, and that was all that really mattered. I got another job so I could support him. If it were just me, I could've done fine in a tent out in the desert, hunting my food every day. But Roger… he deserves something better than that, he needs stability and safety, and I'm going to give that to him. So I got a 'real' job, whatever that means. Still, I listened to Cecil's show every time he was on. It was kind of nostalgic. It helped me keep up with current events, and his life./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"He's got a boyfriend now, and they're obviously very happy together, even if they were worlds apart for a year. It's just a year. I kind of resented Carlos at first, but I've come to terms with him. …Mostly. Some of the things he says, I don't know. But if he's good for Cecil – and he is, I can't deny it – then he's good enough for me./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"And I get to go on the radio with Cecil now and then, too. I was nervous at first, but it's pretty fun. I teach his listeners how to make a simple dish, or even a full meal. And I get to talk to him. Um. More than I probably should on air. But you know, he's just got this way of… coaxing the words out of me. The words and insecurities and deep-seated fears. I guess… it's not so bad. It's a way to spend time with him. And even if we're not as close as we were, we're still friends. We're building an adult friendship. It's different, and it's not what I used to envision, but… it's nice./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"I think we really have something here./p 


	5. Sous Chef

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Scoutmaster Harlan, it's nice to meet you." LaShawn Mason shook Earl's hand: Both hands were big, but Earl's were bonier, had more scars on them./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Oh, Earl, please," the scoutmaster said, ducking his head and smiling. "And it's an honor to meet you, too. Thanks for taking time to meet with me."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I was glad for the chance. My nephew was in Scouts, I wonder if you remember…?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Oh sure, Devon! He was a great kid, we were sad to see him go. But I understand he's doing very well still."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""He is. My sister's very proud of him." The executive chef allowed himself a small smile. "So Mr. Harlan, I don't think you've worked in the culinary industry before?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Ah, no, I… my work's mainly been with the scouts."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""But you must have done some cooking with the scouts, right?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Yes, I – there's a cooking badge that covers everything from boiling water to proper storage and equipment to advanced knife work and seasoning. And on our campouts… well, hamburgers and hot dogs get boring pretty fast. For all but the youngest scouts, we try to get more creative. Of course I try to have the scouts plan and execute that as much as possible, but I do my share of the cooking."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"LaShawn nodded, making a brief note. "As you know, the opening I have is for a line cook… You'd need to pick things up fast, move faster, and work as part of a whole with the others. Take orders without question. You're accustomed to being a leader, but you'd be the lowest one in the kitchen. Think you could handle that?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Earl nodded. "I can take orders, I move fast, I learn fast. It won't be a problem."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""…If I asked for a New York strip steak, what would be your first step?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Heat up a skillet with oil, and –"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""What spices would you use on cactus pads?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Ah – probably just a little salt, they're good paired with hotter foods, they cool the palate."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Name one culinary use for human blood."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""A pie – like blood pudding. Oh, or it might be good drizzled over avocado on toast! As an appetizer."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"LaShawn frowned deeply at Earl for a long moment./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Wheat-free toast, of course. Potato bread's good." Earl smiled hopefully./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""…Say you ran out of key ingredients for the main dish. What do you do?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Well… see if the diners and you would be okay with me making a different dish."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""What dish? You've got nothing left in the kitchen – no protein, no vegetables, no herbs."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I'd… apologize profusely, of course, for misjudging the amount of ingredients we'd need. But then, I'd see if they minded waiting just a little longer for something different."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Like what?" LaShawn asked flatly./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""See what I could find in the desert – it'd probably be night, I could take out a jackrabbit, an owl, or a snake pretty easily. Or skunk if they don't mind the residual oils. Gather cactus paddles, some agave roots, wild sage… Ten extra minutes, if we're in a hurry."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"LaShawn's eyebrows had crept up slowly as Earl spoke. "What if it's a dessert we need?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Plenty out there we could use – stewed prickly pears in agave syrup with some cinnamon and nutmeg… That over a piece of white cake would be good. Angelfood or sponge cake. Or make a cactus bread, like zucchini bread, plenty of moisture and flavor in there. Could add spices or chocolate to it, maybe soak it in brandy."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""…How do you feel about children's menus?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Honestly, I feel like they're pretty patronizing. They're all bland, cheese and chicken nuggets. I think it's good to have mild, familiar options, but that shouldn't be all that kids can get for a lower price. I like children's portions better."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Would you slaughter a live cat in front of diners if they requested it?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Earl paused, frowning. "I'd… have to take that on a case-by-case basis. No – no, I don't think I would. I kill as respectfully as I can, without any undue suffering. If they're doing a ritual that requires taking an animal from life to death and then eating it, that's… that's not my job. That's not something I would be of help with."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Mason nodded stonily. "Say one of the other cooks, with more seniority with you, has been taking shortcuts, not cleaning things right. What would you do?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I'd approach them privately, see if anything was going on, let them know I wanted to help, not get them in trouble."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""And if they tell you to fuck off?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""…Then I go to the executive chef. To you."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Wrong. Problems go to the sous chef first."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Oh – I'm sorry. Who's the sous chef?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"LaShawn gnawed at his lip thoughtfully, staring out the window behind Earl. "None yet. Like I said, I'm hiring for a line cook. I don't like to take somebody new and put them above people who know what they're doing. I want to see what you can do."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Surprise dawned over Earl's face. "…What?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""…So what, Harlan, you always secretly wanted to cook or something?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Earl sputtered, flustered. "Um… I… I just… I need a job. I've got a son now. I don't know how. But I've got to take care of him. I'm… applying for a lot of jobs."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Just went down the Food/Beverage/Hospitality list on Craigslist, huh?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""N-no! Not just there, most of the categories…"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"LaShawn let out a booming laugh, making Earl jump, and slapped the smaller man on the back. "Gods damn, Harlan, don't act like you want it so bad!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Earl stammered and reddened, and LaShawn shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it. I like that. But you start Monday at 3, if you don't get a better offer as a janitor or a financial advisor or a wildlife photographer. And if you do, you'd better tell me the second you're even thinking about something else."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Um… right! I will, I'll do that! But… I'll see you Monday, Mr. Mason! Thank you!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I sure hope this is worth it, Harlan."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Oh, it will be! I'll learn fast!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Sure you will. I meant I hope it's worth it to you." The chef grinned. "Welcome to Tourniquet."/p 


	6. Tiramisu

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I wish I could have seen you guys today… I've been – well, you know I always look forward to it." Earl Harlan set out his container of leftovers on the table. Roger had eaten dinner and gone to bed, and now Earl sat by candlelight and softly-glowing bloodstones, mulling over his tiramisu./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"He smiled faintly. "I did a cooking segment on Cecil's show, though. You would've liked it. I made this – Tiramisu. Pretty fancy for me, I know. But it's not too hard. Just takes some time. …Actually the name means 'pick-me-up.' Probably not literally. But it's got lots of high-energy ingredients. And I thought… I thought… it'd be good. For today." He laughed self-consciously, rubbing his face. "I knew I'd need it. Figured Cecil would too."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Anyway… it's good," the sous chef continued through a mouthful of tiramisu. "You'd like it, really sweet." He paused, swallowing and licking cocoa powder from his lips. "…I was really looking forward to telling you about Roger. He's a great kid. Um. Almost scary how much he looks like me. I'm not sure what's going on there. How he got here. Who the mother is. …I'm at least as surprised as you guys, there." He chuckled. "He's a quiet kid. Pretty gray and transparent. Typical eleven year-old in some ways. He's got it tough, but he's just as tough."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"He poked at the remains, and took one more small bite, licking the fork clean. "I wanted to tell you about my new job, too. It's not what I expected, but I love it. Kinda the story of my life, lately. It's a good way to live. I – I just had so much I wanted to talk to you about." He carefully put the lid on the container and looked around his blood stone circle. His brothers and sisters looked back at him from old photos./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I miss you," he whispered. "…And I love you."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"The candles all went out at once. Earl sat in the darkness for a long moment before going to put away his leftovers and going to bed./p 


	7. End of the Day

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"It had been a long day, and it wasn't over yet. Earl was working a double shift, so Roger brought his backpack to Tourniquet and made himself a work space on the pantry floor. Whenever someone came in to get something, he was there to hand it to them – he had a real knack for knowing exactly what was needed, and being there, staring blankly at the chef and holding out a jar of ground cumin or a bottle of vanilla extract or a still-squirming nutmeg. When he needed help he brought his homework out to Earl, or sometimes to another chef if Earl was busy. When he was finished, he came out and watched the kitchen in action, tasting the dishes before they went out to the dining room./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"When Tourniquet finally closed and the staff had cleaned up the kitchen, Earl scooped up Roger, who had dozed off in a corner, and headed home. He made sure Roger brushed his teeth, and read him a story in bed. Roger sometimes rolled his eyes at the idea, but there was no doubt that he enjoyed it./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Goodnight," Earl whispered, leaning down to gently brush the boy's hair back from his face and kiss his forehead. "I love you."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Baskerville, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"He crept out and took a quick shower before stretching out in his own bed. He turned on his radio, down low so it wouldn't wake Roger. It was too late for Cecil's show, but on nights when he worked late, his radio saved it for him. He didn't understand how, he wasn't great with technology. But he appreciated it. Earl closed his eyes and let Cecil's voice wash over him. He was asleep long before it was over, but even in his dreams Cecil continued to speak, gesturing and walking around and finally just sitting down and leaning against the bed, closing his eyes too./p 


End file.
